


Who

by FreezeThisMoment



Series: Who is Mark Tuan? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Burning, Dissociation, M/M, No happy end, Oneshot, Self Harm, The jackyeom is v minor, minor family issues, not that important - Freeform, shortshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThisMoment/pseuds/FreezeThisMoment
Summary: Jackson and Yugyeom get back to the dorm and see something that they never expected.





	Who

**Author's Note:**

> i've recently been doing a lot of research on dissociation, and dissociative identity disorder, and felt the urge to write something. unfortunately, because mark is my favorite, i made him the victim.

Yugyeom and Jackson have been together for an entire year. One whole year in which everything changed for them. The night did not go as he would’ve planned, in fact he wondered how it got here at all. He’d like to say that he knew his friends pretty well, but maybe you can’t get beneath some layers. Hence why he’s a little more than shocked, and Jackson looks that way too when they get back to their dorm after a movie, and find Mark slumped against the counter.

 

His first reaction is that Mark is drunk, supported by a bottle he sees next to him. Strange, Mark doesn’t drink. Second, is that he was smoking because there’s a lighter. One problem, there’s no scent of smoke anywhere. Anyways,  _ something  _ is wrong because Mark is unconcious. They look at each other at the same time, and rush over to the elder. The skin on his inner wrists is puckered and burned.

 

Something curdles inside of him. What? What caused this? Jackson actually gasps, fear overtaking his face. Without any words exchanged between the two, they drag Mark onto the couch. Jackson retreats back the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of cool water, which he sticks Mark’s arm into. He also comes back with some burn ointment that Jinyoung had gifted them a long time ago when his mom had dumped a bunch of first aid products on him.

 

They take turns taking care of Mark, until he stirs.

 

Then, he realizes Mark has been awake the entire time. Yugyeom is scared at this point, yeah. Mark tries to sit up, and grips tightly onto the couch, he looks dazed, and confused, eyes flicking across the room like he’d never seen it before.

 

“Hyung?” Jackson asks tentatively.

 

“Who?” Mark asks, recognition not setting in. Mark blinks again, one hand coming up to rub his temples. He remembers something he read a couple months back, about dissociation. Was this what was happening right now? 

 

“Hyung, do you know who I am?” He asks tentatively.

 

Mark barely turns his eyes to him.

 

“No?”

 

“It’s me, Yugyeom. Good to see you.” He adds the last part hastily.

 

“And I’m Jackson.” Jackson adds immediately after, a shaky smile on his face. 

 

“Oh.” The simple one word answers look like they’re taking astronomical amounts of effort. Mark looks exhausted. True enough, within seconds, he lays back down, and his eyes stare blankly up, not even blinking. They resume their work, and leave him, not knowing how to be of help. On the way back to their room, Yugyeom locks the front door, just in case. Jackson turns to him and mentions something about hearing that Mark had had an alcoholic father.  


End file.
